


Resurgence

by rdmlily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fashion Designer Emet-Selch, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Professor Hythlodaeus, Professor Warrior of Light, rating M for later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: For EmetWolWeek2020! A collection of small chapters that moreso fit a single fic rather than individual ones.Set to a modern au cause writing fantasy is hard and I'm indulgent as heck
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Clothed in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> EmetWol week #1: Dark / Light
> 
> The Darkness was ever present, it offered up salvation and peace to the minds of the weary and the restless. The burning of the Light roused uncertainty and fear in the fair cities across the realm, this is to that fear, an answer. A silent whisper of prayer, I feel. That we can encapsulate it with mere cloth and clasp, it is an honor to say the least." ~Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1572: Of Memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Darkness was ever present, it offered up salvation and peace to the minds of the weary and the restless. The burning of the Light roused uncertainty and fear in the fair cities across the realm, this is to that fear, an answer. A silent whisper of prayer, I feel. That we can encapsulate it with mere cloth and clasp, it is an honor to say the least." ~Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1572: Of Memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #1: Dark / Light
> 
> modern au cause I'm self indulgent! Doing chapters for each day instead of individual fics cause I can use these later when I actually wanna work on this au more

"The Darkness was ever present, it offered up salvation and peace to the minds of the weary and the restless. The burning of the Light roused uncertainty and fear in the fair cities across the realm, this is to that fear, an answer. A silent whisper of prayer, I feel. That we can encapsulate it with mere cloth and clasp, it is an honor to say the least." ~Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1572: Of Memoria

\---

Hades' eyes decidedly scoured the post of his _beloved_ childhood friend's social media page for about the thirty odd time. It was, most definitely, the elegant suit set he had finished not but moons ago that had recently gone to private sale. The authenticity was without question, the small emblazoned logo he embellished all of his works with almost glaring at the focal point of the image.

However Hythlodaeus had come to purchase the piece was not particularly his concern, granted he was curious, they had not talked for some time after the Sundering had rendered it impossible to maintain contact. Their lives had been seperated with the decisions they all chose to make, and had cost them _all_ the lives of those they loved, replaced by mortal shells that they sought to reunite in a more ultimate goal.

What _did_ bother Hades, most pointedly had the man brooding over his phone, the once steaming mug of coffee just aside now ice cold, was the one _wearing_ the set. The man appeared homely in any other subject matter. Hythlodaeus had always had a strange penchant for street fashion, a reason he had once been considered to join their ranks long ago before delving into whatever mortal passion he had indulged in. As such, he would have the man, face usually covered almost fully, model whatever collective ensemble he had put together. Usually, this mysterious sir looked rather loose and comfortable, even if his embarrassed comments on said posts seemed else wise. _This time_ , dressed in the draping, golden sheer cloak over his shoulder and very well struck, plum wine colored satins of his own work, Hades felt an air of mystique. A radiant confidence, boundless as his gaze, obscured by the accompanying masks, still pierced the camera with an almost _sultry_ fervor.

It drove him crazy. It reminded him of something, someone, and it conflicted every emotion in him all at once. Namely embarrassment. Elidibus had brought it up in passing, that the ensemble seemed far too personal. Hades lamented to admit he had, in a fit of mild depression, drawn up the set as a sort of homage to a lost time, and if he really wanted to admit the full truth, a lost soul. Now, the very passion he had drawn from, almost seemed to be glowering into his very core. The longer he looked, the more he saw.

Uncannily dark skin, the color of moonlight kissed midnight, stark against the filigree and sheer, pale gold accents. The dark, satin wine hue contrasted just enough with his skin to let both stand apart. His eyes, just visible by the extravagant compliant mask, dazzled, one the color of the sun, the other the color of warm fire. A sunset, burning right into the pit of Hades' soul. His lower face was covered by the usual privacy mask, though the color seemed almost the same shade of purple the rest of the ensemble. Of course Hythlodaeus would do so.

There was something nagging at him, it burned. It ached. It was killing him.

Almost without another thought, coffee most definitely long forgotten, Hades found himself on the profile of his long time friend, contact number quickly added to his dialing screen, and pressing the green call button almost angrily as he marches further into his office.

-

Feloria startled from his paperwork at the chiming of Hythlodaeus' phone on the desk next to him. The man in question had just left their study to grab them something to eat as they worked. Granted, Hyth was much faster at his grade work than himself, and Feloria often lamented how popular his class was. For whatever reason. Hythlodaeus liked to joke about it being his looks, Miqo'te teachers were bound to be popular he had said, a Miqo'te and _Au Ra_ teacher was looking for trouble. Feloria rolled his eyes at the notion. His students were all extremely devoted to their work, their reason for joining his classes besides. He just wished there were... a few less of them.

The number on Hythlodaeus' phone had no name attached to it, presumably someone he didn't know. Though once the call dropped, it rang almost immediately again. Perhaps it was someone from work? He hadn't mentioned anything, or maybe a student that needed something? Hythlodaeus was the kind of professor to hand his number to any of his students, that was probably more logical. With a small sigh and shake of his head, Feloria placed his pen down atop his stack of work before picking up the phone and answering. "Professor Fe-"

" _Hythlodaeus you insidious fiend what is the meaning of-_ "

Oh absolutely not. Feloria grimaced at the volume of the speaker's voice before quickly tapping the end key and placing the phone screen side down atop the desk. That would be a problem for Hyth, a secretary Feloria was not. Almost immediately the phone rang again, and in vain hope, Feloria peeked at it, the same number showing across the screen. Feloria rolled his eyes, placing the phone back down. No. He was not in the mood. His grading work wasn't going to get done answering phone calls for his roommate.

It rang again, his teeth gritting together at the insistence of each call. As soon as it would stop, the next second it began again. Where the hell was Hyth even at?

Once more, and Feloria slammed his pen onto the desk, hit 'accept', and placed it on speaker.

" _Very classy, Hythlodaeus, we haven't spoken in years and your first response is to hang up on me. Regardless, I will say it again,_ what _is the meaning of that picture and how in Zodiark's name did you manage to purchase that ensemble."_

It wasn't so much a question, but a demand. One that Feloria had also wanted to know a few days ago when Hythlodaeus approached him with the luxurious like piece in question.

"I bought this just the other day!" He had exclaimed, already holding it against Feloria's body as he had attempted to order some sort of food for the two of them and their surely approaching friends. Feloria had gawked at the extravagance, satin and plush lined designer suit pieces, a sheer body veil and all adorned with golden trails and clasps of what was undoubtedly real gold. A filigree mask was soon held up to his face aside from the phone currently pressed to his ear.

Feloria had waved him away to continue his order, but once he hung up and placed his phone down on the counter, Hythlodaeus had all but assaulted him with it. The satin brushed against his arms, making his no longer question the authenticity. "Hythlodaeus how on Hydaelyn did you even afford something like this? Are you like, a secret mob boss or something?"

Hythlodaeus had grinned from ear to ear, touching the tip of Feloria's nose in teasing. "If so then you would be the object of my illegal, dangerous funds, because this is for you, dear Feloria."

If he remembered correctly, he might have passed out on the spot.

Now, he wished he could. The man on the phone was still _squawking_ on and on about how impossible it should have been. How rude it was to not at least contact him _first_ before purchasing it.

Who the man in the picture had been.

Feloria waited until the man finally paused his tirade to open his mouth to speak, until the sound of approaching footfalls drew his attention away. Hythlodaeus had his eyebrows raised quizzically as he walked to the desk they were sharing and picked up his phone, placing the bowl of sliced fruits in his hand down in exchange. Of course he picked today to cut a whole menagerie of fruit to snack on. "Well, which question would you prefer I answer first?"

When Feloria heard no answer, Hythlodaeus laughed, a faint click was heard, and the Hyur raised the phone to his ear before apparently being assailed with another speech, only laughing in kind. Feloria simply shook his head, speared a cube of melon with a fork leaning against the bowl rim, and plopped it in his mouth before going back to his work in peace.

-

"Really Hades, you didn't even let the poor man answer the phone before you verbally assaulted him. No wonder he didn't answer you." The grumbling on the other line had Hythlodaeus laughing once more, though a bit more sadly, he had to admit. "Though, I do suppose you have plenty of questions."

" _You're godsdamned right I do. First of all, how in the name of Zodiark_ did _you afford it. The gold alone is worth more gil than you could have afforded had you a_ normal _job."_

Hythlodaeus tried his best to sound offended. "Well, sir, I'll have you know I have about three jobs that all pay incredibly well, in one fashion or another." An incredulous snort filtered through the speaker of the phone. "I bought it, fair and square, your accountants verified all the things they needed to, so now it belongs to me." Another groan, before he prompted his next question.

"Who is that man, and..." The pause was expected, Hythlodaeus supposed, considering he figured what Hades was about to ask. He pressed his lips into a thin line. He knew this would happen, some day. He was ready, he thought.

"Is it... Is it him?"


	2. In Awe of the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rain often times reminds people of sorrow, but we work tirelessly to bring about a semblance of happiness in our lives regardless of the storm. With utter grace do we rise, and with delicate simplicity, do we fall like the misty drops from the heavens." ~Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1578: Resurgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #2: Ocean / Rain
> 
> I like this one personally, I love describing things.... that happens a LOT

"Rain often times reminds people of sorrow, but we work tirelessly to bring about a semblance of happiness in our lives regardless of the storm. With utter grace do we rise, and with delicate simplicity, do we fall like the misty drops from the heavens." ~Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1578: Resurgence

-

"Hythlodaeus I knew this was a terrible idea!" His voice hardly carried over the pounding roar of the storm crashing through city streets, as if the brutal downpour were chasing the pair. It was bad enough that the newest get-up the other man had gifted to Feloria to wear for today's photoshoot wasn't suited for the rain at all, but the fact that the boots had a heel that might kill a man definitely solidified that he was not having a good time sprinting through the sudden storm. The laugh coming from behind him made Feloria think about using the boots later to kill  _ him _ . Hythlodaeus had insisted on going out today after purchasing yet another ridiculously expensive outfit, even if the weatherman had warned about the scattered showers turning into thunderstorms. Feloria was starting to think Hythlodaeus had a death wish for the both of them the way the thunder was crackling, while the accompany lightning lit the glistening streets that now were now as dark as early night. Their apartment was another few blocks away, Hythlodaeus' outdoor studio seemed much closer when not in four or five inch leather boots.

The closest place they could safely tuck into was a rather fancy looking hotel, the awning outside the wide black and gold trimmed glass doors offering a solid protection from the now thundering rain. Feloria stuttered to a stop just outside the door, hands resting on his thighs as he nearly keeled over, breath leaving him almost painfully. The silk lining of the powder grey-blue suit jacket was plastered to his skin uncomfortably, the sheer undershirt almost looked nonexistent against it as well, the shirt tails peeking just below the jacket hung heavy on either side of his tail. His hair and ears were nearly plastered against his skull, though his ears perked up curiously at the distinct clicking sounds he had grown accustom to. If not for the exhaustion setting into his rain soaked bones, he would have kicked Hythlodaeus and his camera clear back into the wall of water.

The grin on Hythlodaeus' face was insufferable, it made Feloria feel more ill than the fact that he was soaking wet. "You're deleting that, right now."

"Oh, but I think not dear." The shit-eating grin could be heard seeping into his voice, and Feloria narrowed his eyes dangerously up at the taller man. He was also just as soaked, though he looked very much unphased, save for his hair being slicked down against his face and only slightly disheveled from the brisk run. Though, he was not wearing fancy clothes and knee high boots. "This is a beautiful shot, I would show you, but I know you'll kill me. We'll just keep this between myself and the camera." Hythlodaeus gave the camera a small pat, and just as Feloria started to reel back and knock the fiendish thing out of his hands, the door to the hotel eased open with a slight groan, drawing both their attentions' to it instead. Just before he turned to face whoever he was in the way of, though, he caught a glimpse of Hythlodaeus' expression falling into a slight grimace.

When he turned, Feloria was met with a very, very tall older man. He might have been just a head or so shorter than Hythlodaeus, but regardless he towered over Feloria with ease, boot heels be damned. The first thing that grabbed the Miqo'te was his eyes. A shimmering, cold sea of gold. Framed with long lashes and what was probably sleep deprived bags, they seemed to widen just a small fraction as he looked between the two rain soaked men. Feloria found himself staring a bit too much, tracing from his eyes to the knit of his brows as he focused on Hythlodaeus. There was a subtle bump to his nose that lead down the bridge and hooked just slightly at the end. His lips were not too thin, though they were indeed drawn into an equal scowl as his brows, accenting the slight dip in his cheekbones. This stranger probably looked like this often, and if he were familiar with Hythlodaeus at all from what little banter his mind could focus on, he probably knew why. His hair was short from what Feloria could see, and a shock of white framed one side of his face as the rest of the auburn billowed against the intrusive wind from the storm. His eyes darted from Hythlodaeus back to meet his own, and Feloria felt himself grow embarrassed at his soaked attire very quickly.

Whoever this man was, he looked very unamused. Hythlodaeus however, was laughing all the while. Feloria was going to kill him later.

"My, Emet-Selch, you would think you would at least  _ relax _ a little, don't you have enough wrinkles decorating your face as it is? Lighten up a bit." Hythlodaeus was smiling, though if Feloria wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn it didn't reach his voice or his eyes. That was, in itself, extremely unusual. Since this did indeed seem to be someone he knew as well, maybe they weren't on such good terms.

The man, Emet-Selch, simply scowled even further, his eyes threatening to close almost if he continued to purse his brows together. What an odd name, Feloria thought in passing, as he watched instead of heard the man speak. He was very animated, though he appeared more annoyed, one gloved hand rubbing at the bridge of his nose, the other flitting about almost dramatically as he spoke. Feloria could hardly hear him, his focus drifting from feature to feature as if something in his brain was trying to piece something about the man together. That, and the rain was unbearably loud, how the two were holding a conversation was beyond him.

Emet-Selch was dressed finely, a small half coat was draped over his shoulders more like a cloak, fastened just before his neck with a single ornate orb. The neck and sleeve cuffs were lined with a soft looking fur, ivory in color and blowing about just like his hair. His suit was the darkest jet black Feloria had ever seen, it looked like a void, as if it didn't exist at all somehow, the only balance to it being the very ornate looking fasteners that dimly twinkled gold. The shirt that just barely peaked out from he dip of the jacket was pure white, the collar of it trimmed thinly in scarlet. An equally simplistically decorated suitcase dangled from his shoulder, all dark leather and thin crackling lines of gold. Maybe this was the mob guy Hythlodaeus got all his money from to buy these outfits.

A hand on his shoulder shook him from his daze, Hythlodaeus calling to him with a light shove. Feloria tore his eyes away from Emet-Selch to look up at his roommate, though not before noticing the man walking back toward the door he had just exited. "You really need to do something about that tendency for zoning out, my friend. We're going inside now, unless you  _ want _ to remain in the rain."

This time, Feloria did rear his arm forward, promptly nailing the man in the gut with his elbow before letting out an annoyed huff and stepping forward to walk through the offered open door that Emet-Selch stood beside. A slight look of amusement graced his features at what he assumed was Hythlodaeus' pain. Feloria hurried passed him, lest his mind halt itself to stare again. When did he become such a weirdo.

The air inside the lobby of the hotel was just as grand as Feloria could have assumed from the grandeur of the doors. The desk off to the left of the doorway was onyx black and glistening with the low, golden lighting of the multitude of hanging lights. The floors looked like marble, veined with black and gold and dusted with soft powdery greys. Any and all pieces of furniture followed the same scheme as the desk the receptionists occupied, cold, sleek black, trimmed with gold. The plush looking chairs and sofas in the nearby waiting area looked far too inviting, dark mahogany cushions accented with wine pillows, all a similarly dark blackish brown wood that still seamlessly matched the rest of the lobby. The fine runner rugs laid from the door to the grand elevator doors, and in various other directions, matched the supple inky black curtains that framed the far windows. The walls were art deco in every sense of the term, black and gold and emblazoned with various linear designs. It smelled remarkably clean, as if the place stayed empty and never housed a soul, but the soft bustling of other people, and quite a numerous amount at that, made it apparent whoever owned the building cared for it a great deal.

He must have gotten lost in the luxury again, because Hythlodaeus was very suddenly clapping a hand on his shoulder again, tipping Feloria just enough to make him stagger a couple of centimeters. "Alright, maybe the cold is getting to you more than I thought it was. Emet-Selch has very graciously offered you the use of a room to clean up, my friend. Take your awe and wonder over to the desk, they'll help you."

Feloria regained his balance, bracing against Hythlodaeus' arm for a few seconds before giving him a side glance. The smile he received was genuine, and so a heavy sigh left the Miqo'te with a slow nod. "Fine, but you will be deleting that picture you took, it's bad enough you put me in this stuff anyway, as if I'm some pretentious model or something…" All Feloria received was a soft chuckle and another forceful clap to the shoulder before being motioned away by his so called friend.

\--

Emet-Selch could hardly believe his eyes as he stepped out of the elevator and across the decent length of the hotel lobby. He found himself stopping short of the receptionist's desk to gawk, which in turn raised the brows of the ladies sitting just behind it. Neither of them said anything thankfully, he couldn't have bore the embarrassment of being so blatantly called out for his minor fumbling, especially not after leaving such an important meeting. Yet, fumble as he did, his eyes did not deceive him. Just outside the ornate hotel doors slouched a Miqo'te man, dressed in the latest ensemble he had sold to an unknown buyer. It stuck to every curve and muscle, as if the pouring rain that thrummed around the building had slicked every inch of it against his body. It outlined every dip and jut, the low cut of the jacket didn't help any, considering the rather sheer and flowy shirt underneath it was all but invisible against the man's midnight skin.

The same man he had been looking into, ashamedly admitted by the by, for the past several weeks after his last conversation with Hythlodaeus, who also appeared to be outside, clothes and hair plastered to his frame by the torrential rains. The same man who, if that conversation had bore any truths, was someone he had long since lost, for all eternity, he presumed.

His walk to the door was less than restrained, but his composure only grew more rigid when Hythlodaeus addressed him first with a grimace, an expression that surely never fit the man. Though, his body grew even more so when the mystery man also turned to face him, mismatched eyes going just touch wider. Emet-Selch found himself staring for a few moments too long, though the subject of the attention seemed oblivious through his own gawking observations. It made him think back, and the wholly uncovered face that now raked over his features only made a pang shoot through his chest. The pictures Hythlodaeus took of him could never capture his soul, but standing before him now.

Hades felt his heart dampen with the rain.

"Hades," Hythlodaeus regarded him rather softly, his voice barely above the thundering storm that surrounded them. When he went to correct him, Hythlodaeus waved a hand dismissively before gesturing toward his companion. "If his silence is any indicator, he can't hear us. Absentminded to a dangerous fault."

_ Just like he used to be _ , hung unspoken in the air between the two.

"Sorry to stumble upon you like this, had I realized this was  _ your _ hotel I would have shoved him along elsewhere." At that, Hades raised a questioning brow, but only received another wave. "Never you mind, we can be on our way once the storm calms."

"You're both soaked to the bone. Are you trying to kill yourselves?" Hades moved one hand to rub at his temple, the other motioning toward the building they stood before. "I may be  _ cruel _ as some would say, but you are my friend-" Another pain in his chest cut the last syllable from the word, his eyes casting down to lock with a hazy sunset. "You are both in no position to leave right now, you'll be struck by a car or lightning, knowing  _ your _ luck." Hythlodaeus let out a clipped laugh that didn't reach his eyes nor bring a smile to his lips, but nonetheless was followed by a nod of agreement. "You can both stay here, for the time being. Besides, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Hythlodaeus sighed into the thunderous storm, barely a whisper really, but it carried the same feeling nonetheless. The taller shook his head before drawing his companion's attention back to the present, leaving Hades to wander back toward the door to the hotel. The receptionists once again gave him a quizzical look, to which he huffed out a quick, "I need a room prepared for some guests, please, curtesy of myself." The look they shared between one another would have offended him if the sound of abject pain hadn't pulled his attention away. Hythlodaeus was all but bent over, arms wrapping around his stomach, which the unknown man was bringing his arm back to his side and hurrying along toward the door. Hades found himself smiling just a bit, even if it  _ wasn't _ him, there sure were interesting similarities.

Once the man crossed the threshold, he seemed to freeze again, but at least he had made it inside this time before running stock still. Hades had to admit that at least this time he couldn't blame him. Amaurotine structures were often sights to behold, even the simplest hotels were works of art. He felt himself swell with a touch of pride before Hythlodaeus wandered in just behind the Miqo'te. "Your work never does cease to amaze me…" Hades shifted to let the door swing softly shut as he took a few steps to stand just beside his friend, eyes still trained on the unknown man. Hythlodaeus must have noticed the pinch of his brows, a laugh, more genuine, filling the grand lobby. "His name is Feloria, though he should probably like to introduce himself. A bit of a stickler for that, really."

Hades nodded,  _ that made sense _ , he mused as Feloria continued to look from one corner of the room to the other.  _ A lot of things seem to make sense. _

"So, where are we to discuss this important matter of yours?" Hythlodaeus had already shifted closer to his companion, poised to pull him from his absentminded stupor once again. "I assume you would rather Feloria weren't here to overhear."

"You'd be correct, for once, we can discuss while his is on the way to your lodgings. Just send him on his way and we'll talk."

A sly grin and a snort of, "As if I'm not  _ always _ right, dear Hades," and Hythlodaeus let his hand fall heavy against Feloria's shoulder once more. The shorter man tipped slightly out of his trace, the boots matching the ensemble seeming to give him trouble, before the taller motioned toward the receptionist desk. One of the girls waved a bit enthusiastically, giving Hades a rather pointedly sly grin that could have rivaled Hythlodaeus' at any given time, before Feloria made his way over to them. There was a brief conversation, Feloria's ears and tail going stock straight at whatever godsawful thing she might have told him, before she stepped from around the counter to lead him toward another elevator a bit further down the hall. Once the two filed in, Hades let out a frustrated sigh.

"I see you bought that latest ensemble I had made. Any particular reason?"

A very annoying, musing hum flowed through the lobby. "I thought he would have looked rather charming in it. I like to think I was right.  _ Again _ ."

Hades grit his teeth together, eyeing the dripping man beside him with veritable daggers that only increased as the curve of his lips did. He didn't want to openly admit that he was, indeed, very much correct again, but if the way his heart wretched when he saw Feloria wearing that ensemble just outside beforehand was any indication, Hythlodaeus was definitely correct. "Why that one though, I've done countless since the first piece you purchased, and knowing you, you have had the funds for quite some time."

Hythlodaeus brought a thoughtful hand to his chin, his other arm crossing over his chest to rest his elbow upon it. Hades could feel the smug aura thick in the lobby. "Like I said, I thought it would look good on him. After all, it's my job to make sure he looks good, you know." At the raise of a brow, he laughed again. "Not really a job, per se, but a hobby to promote certain brands. Whether they decide to pay me is one thing, I simply do as I please as I'm sure you're aware."

"So, are you looking to get someone at the company to pick up your work?"

Hythlodaeus let out an abrupt snort, one that almost startled Hades himself. "Work for this place? After what happened? Take no offense my friend, but not on your life. I simply have a desire to show Feloria what he can, indeed, pull off. The poor fool has the confidence of a rock thrown into a tepid lake." Hythlodaeus let out a slow sigh, eyeing the receptionist who had escorted Feloria as she emerged from the elevator alone. "Besides, I had a feeling that perhaps, this ensemble would fit him a bit more  _ personally _ than your other works would."

It was then that Hades took his briefcase and threatened to assail the poor man with it, leading the girl at the desk to rush the poor, wet sod away to the other room they had prepared. Hades let out an angry huff before following along.

It wasn't until much later, after the storm had passed, that he received a thank you note, an envelope containing a letter, and a single picture that made him further curse Hythlodaeus' name to the Eld above.


	3. Unnecessary Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blush, plush and supple. Though he never gave anyone an excerpt for this ensemble, I imagine he thought of only one thing while designing such silken luxury. But, perhaps the world may never know." Collection 1582: Known Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #3: I knew you once upon a time / Kiss
> 
> nothing witty to say other than >:3c
> 
> sprinkles in hyth content because I can, do not separate them

"Blush, plush and supple. Though he never gave anyone an excerpt for this ensemble, I imagine he thought of only one thing while designing such silken luxury. But, perhaps the world may never know." Collection 1582: Known Once Upon a Dream

-

Hades' glowered at the none too subtle caption of his  _ dearest _ friend's latest post. How absurd it was, the insinuation that he would ever longingly create a singular ensemble based around anything remotely reminiscent of  _ softness _ . And yet... he found himself turning a soft blush at the man in the picture, yet again, a hand placed over his mouth. Damn Hythlodaeus to the pits of the seventh hell, he had intended this, he knew it.

After their last run in, and subsequently Hades' first with Feloria, he had re-read over the letter Hythlodaeus had left for him. Had eyed the single printed image he had also disclosed to him a few too many times than he would have liked to admit. Had thought over hard and for far too long about the man modeling his latest ensemble, the image on his phone almost enough to smolder him to death.

It was a pose that did favors to the shape of Feloria's shoulders and the taper of his waist, a more aerial shot that seemed less about the ensemble and more about the model, who rested against a pitch black, wrought iron bench. His palms rested on the edge of the bench beside his knees, which were just far enough apart to be a relaxed pose if nothing else. Though Hades begrudgingly felt  _ something _ else by the absolutely lidded smolder Hythlodaeus had no doubt instructed Feloria to do. His lashes just barely lifted above his cheeks, fanned out long and lush to frame the natural sunset heterochromia.

Combined with the soft rosé blush of the three piece set, and the suddenly foregone privacy mask that allowed the lower portion of Feloria's face to finally show his  _ full _ expression, Hades was going to lose whatever sanity he had left to hold on to. This was absurd. Absolutely ludicrous. Yet his phone remained in his hand, thumb hovering idly over the screen. He couldn't bring himself to look away, it was unfair, to be so tormented. It wasn't like he even knew the man, they had met once, had not even spoken directly to one another.

Hades' thoughts then drifted to the card he had been left that day, a simple thank you note accompanying Hythlodaeus' "gift" as the man himself had labeled it. It was on a simple sheet of the hotel's stationary, so he had written it ere their departure and more like handed it to the receptionists to deliver it. The penmanship was lovely he noted in passing.

_ Thank you for your hospitality, Emet-Selch. I ask that you forgive my friend for seeming so... eccentric, though I assume you already know him! We have been good friends for some time, and while I love him dearly, he is constantly getting us into troublesome situations. Thank you again, and if it's not too unsightly a request, could I ask that you give me a call some time? If it is, my apologies, please disregard. _

_ -Feloria _

The last bit of the note still struck a faint chord in his chest. So he wasn't imagining the stock still gazes he had presumed he had imagined that day, Feloria had definitely been looking at  _ him _ and not  _ around _ him. Subconsciously Hades' cheeks warmed, spreading to his ears. Again, a litany of foolish thoughts about bygone days filtered their way through his mind. He had been sure, the way the color of his soul had shimmered against the stormy city backdrop, almost illuminated every drop of water against his skin, that it was him. The love he had lost so long ago, reborn. Surely Hythlodaeus had seen it too, his inherent closeness to Feloria a surefire testament to the thought. The letter came back to mind, a lengthy thing, recounting just that topic.

_ He doesn't remember anything about us, though he has mentioned once or twice having vivid nightmares of horrible beasts and of comets crashing through the sky. A part of him remembers the end, and I have tried once to perhaps aid him in remembering things more pleasant, dream stimulus you could call it, but I have never succeeded. I'm remiss to ask it of you, though knowing now what you most definitely do, but if you could speak with him. He seems very keen on you, if that helps. Knowing him he'll forget to give you his number, so I included it on the back of your gift~. Be hearing from you soon, my dear friend. _

_ -Hythlodaeus _

The final exert from it still also gave Hades pause. He only remembered the end, as most who later join their company façade once did, but considering who he was, it made it all the more sad. His lips down turned at the thought. Though he supposed, as long as Feloria didn't remember how he himself had been sundered, it was passing fine. Hades glanced from his phone to the printed image Hythlodaeus had included with his letter, his face warming once again.

A picture of perfection, he thought. Feloria had been hunched half over, hands resting against his thighs as he had apparently been trying to catch his breath from escaping the rain. He had been facing to the right, so the glowing warmth of the hotel lobby shown against the water cascading down his skin and plastering his hair against his face. A perfect backlight, illuminating him with an angelic golden glow. His lips in that moment had been just parted enough to probably allow him to shudder out his breaths, his eyes slightly hooded with probable exhaustion. Hades bid his thoughts on the outfit away, he himself had gawked too openly at the man that day. Though the persistent thought that Feloria had more than like  _ sprinted _ in those tall heeled boots made him fluster.

Now was not the time.

He flipped the image over, a number indeed scrawled across the back of it. Hades looked from the number to his phone, the image of Feloria in the more summery ensemble plaguing him. He quickly closed the application to stop himself from pausing and staring again, in favor of opening his contacts to add the number to his phone.

He paused momentarily as he wrote the wrong name, though he knew it was the correct one. He contemplated keeping it, but opted to change it to  _ Feloria _ properly. He bit back the insistent ache with a sigh.

This man was different, his own self, like the many others. Hades had to at least give that a proper chance before declaring to only know him as the one he lost long ago.

\--

Feloria had been far too buried in his work to answer his phone, quite literally at that. His hands were deep into the soil, his current train of thought interrupted much to his dismay as his students all took turns glancing toward him. His phone hardly ever rang, especially during class, most people who had his number knew not to call during the day, in the middle of the week no less. Feloria cleared his throat, reorganized his thoughts before continuing his lesson about proper planting during season changes before he was aptly derailed again a few minutes later. With a heavy sigh he pulled his hands from the soil and bid the students to work amongst themselves, perhaps there was an emergency somewhere... Quickly attempting to wipe the dirt and grime from his hands and onto his pants, he stood and reached for his phone.

The number looked familiar, yet it wasn't one he had saved, which he made sure to be meticulous about given his penchant for forgetting just about everything. His brows pulled together, trying to recall the oddly familiar number, instead of answering the call, so much so that it eventually disconnected again. Whoever it was left no voicemail, and didn't proceed to message him... Perhaps it wasn't as important as he had originally thought? He gave it a minute more, and when nothing else came, Feloria simply shrugged before turning back to his class and shoving his phone into his back pocket again.

One of his students, a younger Miqo'te named Toraiq'sai, glanced over at him as he settled back in, the rest of the class returning their attention back slowly. "Did you not want to talk to them, or?"

Feloria shrugged, giving the younger man a sharp grin. "I think I need to focus more on that death thumb you seem to have, that's a bit more important."

The flush across the male's dark skin blossomed better than any flower he had ever tried to grow as the class gave a collective snicker, Feloria's ruffling his hair before turning back to his work.

He'd simply call them back later.

When later arrived however, Feloria found himself interrupted as he pulled his phone out to call back the number from earlier. Just outside the gates of the university campus stood Emet-Selch, drawing the more than occasional glance from a member of the student body. Feloria could tell from the half cloak he wore over his clothing, from behind it was the only thing that gave the man away aside from his statuesque height. Floored at the appearance to their relatively quiet campus, the Miqo'te wandered toward the gate slowly. Perhaps he had a meeting with Hythlodaeus for something? Hyth hadn't mentioned anything this morning, usually anything that kept them from leaving together they discussed over breakfast, but even his better half had faults. He really shouldn't bother him then if that could have been the case, so he shrugged his briefcase of paperwork higher up his shoulder, he would make sure to simply wave at the man as he walked by him.

Though the closer he got to him, the more he noticed the way Emet-Selch shifted, though minute, from foot to foot. Hands shoved into pockets seemed to shift slightly as well, and though he couldn't see his eyes, Feloria would have guessed they were raking over every person to find whomever he was searching for. One could only imagine he would be able to spot Hythlodaeus from afar, and that would hardly leave him nervous, Feloria thought. The poor guy looked like a nervous mess, from the eyes of one mess to another. To just a passerby he might have just looked mildly uncomfortable. Maybe he needed someone to talk to? Whomever he was looking for might be late, or someone else Feloria knew even. Feloria took a quick look at himself however, covered nearly head to toe in soil and mud, and decided to just settle on the greeting before taking off home, he could let Hyth know later that he was heading on his way afterwards.

-

"Emet-Selch, it's nice to see you here, are you perhaps waiting for Hythlodaeus?"

Oh, no. His body the second his name was spoken went stock still, nervous fidgeting frozen and forgotten. That voice, the way it formed his name, sent Hades reeling. It was the same, it was still the same. Having yet to have heard the man his mind now refused to face speak left little room for doubt. Now, now there was none. Though it lacked the once cryptic two-tone chime of their lost tongue, it was, in essence, the same. It ground him into the sidewalk, mind furiously working to piece together the fact that he had been asked a question. Was being asked another.

"Ah, are you alright? Is something the matter?"  _ Stop talking. _

_ No, no, never stop talking again. Say anything, anything at all. Please just keep going. _

There was soon a cautious hand tapping at his arm, and oh how his mind reeled back again. What was wrong with him, he had come here to  _ see _ Feloria, not... Listen to him speak and begrudgingly want his touch when it was given. What was he, some sort of cheesy romance lead role? No, no he was not. But by the Eld, he would have sworn this had been part Hythlodaeus' plan. Perhaps it was, given how he had disclosed his own desires at length.

_ "He never answers during the week, he works too hard to be distracted. You should just go see him, it would probably mean more~. Besides.. I would be rather remiss if you two stayed any further apart. And before you interrupt me, understand this. I would never agree with what happened, and we both know the risks of him remembering them too, but he is still him. I was able to find him, and can love him as we once did. How unfair would it be if I tried to keep you away from him as well. Just talk to him, you'll see." _

Ugh, he could almost still hear him. He was probably hiding somewhere, watching him flounder.  _ The esteemed Emet-Selch, laid low by gentle touch and kind words, just like old times! _ Insufferable, absolutely horrid.

"Emet-Selch?" The hand on his arm was now firm, warmth spreading beneath it and just through his suit jacket, his voice now pitched fully with concern. Reflexively Hades pulled his other hand from its pocket, and laid it just atop his belov--

His.. his what?

His hand rested atop the other's, firm and full of his own heart before Hades finally pulled his mind from its breaking reassembly tactics. Eyes wandered freely now, toward the joined hands resting on his own arm, before wandering toward the face of the hand's owner.

By the powers of the universe itself, he was every bit of who he used to be and more.

Feloria's eyebrows were pulled up with concern, eyes just a touch wider than normal, lips pulled into a gentle frown. His ears were pinned back, probably also with concern. His cheeks were darker, perhaps with blooming warmth, if Hades were optimistic. Then there was his  _ soul _ , glistening and shimmering as it flickered bright with anticipation at being acknowledged. Whatever Feloria was feeling was plain to his eyes, but he couldn't let it sway him. To add to the endearing ache in his chest, Feloria's forehead and cheeks were dusted with soil, his clothing also rather dirty, as if he had be toiling long and hard throughout the day. Where it might have off put him elsewise, it drew a slight smile, oh how he was still the same. Covered head to toe in the evidence of his labor, more than like giving the utmost care to each plant. To think he must be teaching about them now, how happy his soul must be.

His next move was almost unconscious, Hades' gloved hand fully wrapping around the soil stained and calloused fingers of Feloria's. The other's soul flickered, he was speaking but Hades could no longer hear the words, the ache in his chest impossible to ignore. As long as those fingers didn't jerk away from him, he was fine. This was fine.

With a slow meeting in the middle, Hades lowered his head just enough to meet the top of Feloria's hand with his lips. The fingers held gently in his own twitched, yet stayed poised in the air. From beneath his lashes he could still see him, rigid, attentive, flushed through and through from his cheeks to what little of his chest Hades could see. His soul burned, and Hades could almost feel it against his skin.

_ Remember me, please _ , was breathed silently against skin before he pressed his lips fully against the top of Feloria's hand once more. They drifted, his mind fully enraptured, to his knuckles, disregarding the soil stains, almost lavishing them. Reminders.  _ Please, all I would ever ask of you, _ mouthed gently against the underside of his fingers. Pressed softly into midnight skin.

_ I would understand if you even hated me, but please, _ one kiss to his palm with fervor,  **_please_ ** , another, and another, fingers.. cupping his cheek and driving him to repeat it again and again.

"Please... Say that you would remember me..."

There were several beats of nothing silence, Hade's lips trembling against the firm place they rested against Feloria hand. Nothing happened, no one spoke, save for curious whispers from anyone surrounding them, hurrying by about their business.  _ Say something, anything, please speak to me. _

"Emet-Selch, I..." Voice small,  _ no, don't sound so sad, _ breathed out with force. Then there was no more, only a soft cupping of his cheek, earnest and so familiar.

"I would remember you, if only I could, but perhaps one doesn't need to remember... To find a reason to seek out how they really feel?"

Hades felt himself smile against the palm of Feloria's hand.  _ You are always the same. _ When he released his hold on it, it lingered, before dropped back to his side. "Is that what you told Hythlodaeus as well?" Feloria seemed to become impossibly more flustered, to which Hades could only smile, a laugh breathed out and the sudden bout of bashfulness. "He mentioned, in passing, what you meant to each other. It may sound unusual, but I would be a blatant fool to say it bothered me. Besides..."

Feloria chanced a look toward him, and Hades felt his heart clench in his chest again. Immortal or no, he may surely be undone. "We were... all something, together, to each other, in those memories, weren't we?"

"I would rather not color your memories for you, but perhaps, as Hythlodaeus so  _ eloquently  _ explained to me..." Hades reached out, just one more time, and took those dirt dusted hands in his. The reflexive grip from Feloria made him return the movement in kind. "That we may start anew, and let the truths of the past guide us along the way."

There was a gentle smile in his eyes, a silent agreement, that made Hades grip Feloria's hand just a bit tighter. Unspoken, but plain as day, burning in his soul.

_ Always the same. _

_ Hopefully only one thing will be different. _

_ That's the truth won't take you away from me again. _


	4. How He Sees It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all have monsters under the bed, though, some of us have ones we choose to create. Those who can stave them are the ones who survive. The rest of us are left to wallow in the fear and self pity at our own making." Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1584: Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #4: Journey / Sleep
> 
> A bit of a look at how Hyth sees Feloria and Emet-Selch's quickly budding relationship. He's totally here for it :3c

"We all have monsters under the bed, though, some of us have ones we choose to create. Those who can stave them are the ones who survive. The rest of us are left to wallow in the fear and self pity at our own making." Emet-Selch, Design Lead; Collection 1584: Untitled

-

Hades really was such a depressing person when he got emotional. The excerpt alone from the post they had looked over earlier was almost like he wasn’t happy at all about the shoot they had finished a few hours prior, Feloria himself had scowled a bit when reading it, to which Hythlodaeus had to smooth away with reassurance.  _ That’s just how Emet-Selch is, how he had always been, it’s nothing to worry about.  _ It had done little to soothe him, but at the very least it had allowed Feloria the peace of mind to fall asleep. Or maybe it was whatever boring thing was on TV that had lulled him off to what must have been a peaceful dream. The first in a while. It brought a smile to Hythlodaeus’ lips, not hearing Feloria moan and groan in his sleep for the first time in weeks.

That, he could probably thank Hades for. Ever since he had actually taken Hythlodaeus up on his suggestion to go meet Feloria at the campus where they work, there seemed to be a lighter air around the Miqo’te. Begrudgingly, he wished  _ he  _ could have been the sole reason for that sort of feeling, but even he had to admit, finding Hades had been an avenue he, too, had wanted to wander down eventually. To think Hades would have found his social media so quickly though, he would have to berate him someday about stalking him online. Very uncouth.

Hythlodaeus looked down at Feloria currently pressed into his side, the dim light of the TV illuminating the peaceful look on his face. It brought a smile to Hythlodaeus’ face, that they could be like this again, after so long. That he could rest peacefully. He supposed he could forgive Hades of the “stalking”, if this was the result.

Over the past week, Hades had been in near constant contact with the both of them, and it had brought a certain amount of light to Feloria’s soul. It gleamed and twinkled whenever Hades called on them, and Hythlodaeus would be remiss to say his own did not do the same. From that rather unexpected day, they had taken the time to see one another in comfortable frequency. It went from simply calling each other to talk about each other’s days, and of course what their lives were like considering it had all been very vague up until then, to seeing each other publicly at cafes and such. Small dates, though Hades would argue that was  _ not _ what they were. On the third date-- they were definitely dates-- Hades had quietly mentioned bringing the both of them in to participate in a photoshoot for his next ensemble.

Hythlodaeus had vehemently denied it at first. Hades worked under the guise of a fashion designer, the whole company was a ruse, a successful one, one that Hythlodaeus had been giving his money to in fits of self indulgence, but a ruse nonetheless. The Convocation, what remained of it, did various modern day jobs of luxury in order to sway the powers that be to aid their causes, awares or not. When Hades had first spoken to him about Feloria, he had mentioned in passing that Hythlodaeus should come and work with them, as if that weren’t an insult in and of itself. Hythlodaeus had reluctantly disappeared before the summoning of Zodiark, separating himself from Hades and also who Feloria had been before the Sundering had later occurred. It had killed him, grieved him to no end, watching his dearest friends squabble from afar, fight with one another over the fate of the star. Watched as one tried, with fear and despair in his heart and lighting his soul, tried to save the other from a fate crueler than any other.

Hythlodaeus grimaced, even recalling it now pained him. Feloria shifted against his side again, rolling his train of thought back along its track, and Hythlodaeus moved to pull him just a touch closer, his arm wrapping secure around his shoulders. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to have Feloria remember them. But, he wondered, would there be a point to it? Of course, Hythlodaeus, and Hades as the man had so vehemently confessed apparently, wanted Feloria to remember. To recall all of the blissful years lost to the skies and the flow of time, remember everything they had shared for thousands and thousands of years. What he wouldn’t give to have their beloved back.

He was back, however, and Hythlodaeus reminded himself of that over and over again. Whenever he would simply look at Feloria, his soul burned brighter than it ever had long ago. That soul was his and his alone, even Hades had said the same over the course of the last week, and today had been no different.

\--

“I can still hardly believe it,” Hades began again, voice far away on some sort of dreamlike whisper, Hythlodaeus had to laugh at the gentle nature. Hades almost immediately pursed his brows and lips, at which Hythlodaeus had gingerly smoothed with his thumbs. Hades, aghast, had tried to pull away but of course, Hythlodaeus won over, as always. “Do not belittle me so, you must surely understand.”

“Oh, I understand far too well, dearest Hades. Every second of every day, I cannot help but wonder if I’m dreaming a very long, arduous, cruel dream.” Hades raised a brow beneath Hythlodaeus’ touch, having given up his escape rather quickly. Hythlodaeus’ gaze drifted toward where Feloria stood amid the many beauticians that were currently working to straighten out the elegant clothing they had managed to work onto him through his rather bashful resistance. “Cruel, because if it were to end now, I don’t think I could ever bring myself to sleep again. To lose not only him, but you as well, especially now that the both of you have so beautifully rejoined with one another almost instantly. I would be heartbroken, for all of us. If I awoke to never see you two again, I don’t know what I would do.”

There was a long silence, the two watching idly as the assistants worked to make final adjustments to Feloria’s hair and pose, triple checking the ensemble before scuttling about, one informing the silent duo that everything was ready. Once the assistant left them, Hades spoke. “And here I thought you weren’t so thoughtful. Considering you kept this secret for so long, apparently, I can see what you mean. I only wish I had found out sooner, as arduous as it was for myself, I can hardly imagine what it was like for you.”

Hythlodaeus now raised a brow in question, though his eyes, much like Hades’ remained on Feloria. “You would rather remain completely alone, unknowing of the fate of the one you loved? Hades, I knew you were a sadist, but that seems a bit extreme, especially considering, again, how quickly the two of you have resolved to embrace one another again.”

There was another pause, a few clicks of a camera and the muffled leadings of the photographer to Feloria to change poses, before Hades let a long sigh pass his lips. “I… Would rather that, than to have to hide the truth for so long, without the aid of someone to keep me sane.” The tone in Hades’ voice had Hythlodaeus turning toward him, and the look on his face said enough.

His eyes were misty, flashing dimly with the spotlights and camera flashes, golden pools locked on Feloria and only Feloria. He was smiling, lips pulled up in a sad kind of way, but joy read through his soul rather than his expression. As much as Hades’ liked to deny it, his soul was more like Feloria’s than any other’s. They had been connected so strong, so true for so long that it had to have been painful to be away from him for so long. Soulmates, as they often say, something Feloria in a time long gone had been able to quite literally see. The bonds between souls. Hythlodaeus could hardly be surprised that the two felt so strongly, so quickly, and with such fervor. Hades couldn’t hide it, not from him.

He wholeheartedly meant it, Hades would have lost himself had he found Feloria first. Hythlodaeus could do nothing but believe it, too.

“I suppose I can understand. Afterall, it was so torturous without you, I myself almost lost my wits~.” Ah, there he was, that grumpy old Hades that he so loved. Hythlodaeus laughed heartily at the insistent swatting away of his hands, Hades scowling enough to hide his eyes. Retreating his hands, Hythlodaeus gave his friend a soft smile. “Full glad I am, though, to have found you both again, and that you are still so very close to each other. Even if he can’t remember us, he’ll know us all the same.”

That’s all the both of them agreed they could ever ask for.

\--

Another shifting next to him once again pulled Hythlodaeus from his thoughts, this time however, Feloria was awake, eyes fluttered against the glare of the suddenly bright light on the TV. He seemed to be trying to stay awake, though he was failing miserably. His lashes would touch his cheeks for several seconds before a noise would startle him and they would open again. Hythlodaeus found himself smiling at the attempts, and eventually it seemed his staring was blatant enough to draw the attention of the other. Feloria fidgeted under Hythlodaeus’ arm before glancing up just from under his lashes with a huff.

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie…”

At that, Hythlodaeus had to laugh, drawing a groggy shove from the smaller man before he gave up and settled against his side again. “Your sleeping face is much more interesting than this drivel. You seem so… at peace. Care to share what it is that’s going on in there?”

There was nothing in response, and for a minute Hythlodaeus thought perhaps he had fallen asleep again, but a gentle smile spread across Feloria’s lips that told him otherwise. So he waited.

“Do you think that it’s strange, that Emet-Selch and I… Are so close, so soon? Is it- Is it  _ odd _ , a couple of weeks and it’s like we’ve known each other a lifetime.” Hythlodaeus swallowed thick at the assumption, but nevertheless stayed silent to let him continue. “It’s so hard to explain, the day we met I could hardly believe he was real, that probably sounds kinda creepy. Then… Then he shows up at work! All dressed up like he’s waiting for someone important, looking ridiculously spiffy, and I just couldn’t believe it! He was waiting for  _ me _ !” Feloria was whispering excitedly instead of actually speaking, speech slurring with exhaustion. Hythlodaeus found another smile on his lips as he smoothed the hair from Feloria’s eyes to keep him alert.

“A week of going out with him, we- we are going out, right? I’m not crazy? Anyway, he… He’s so amazing, everything about him, it’s like I can’t get him out of my head! Does he know magic or som’thin’...” Ah, he was getting tired again, but still Hythlodaeus let him speak. On and on he went, incoherent yet full of heart. Emet-Selch this and that. It brought a warmth into Hythlodaeus’ chest, and as he went on about Hades, Hythlodaeus could only agree. He was amazing, as was Feloria, and as the man in question fell back asleep, mumbling about Emet-Selch still as he fell into peaceful silence, Hythlodaeus thanked whatever power that lead their paths to cross again that all of them could be one once again.


	5. Unspoken Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the first time one of his nightmares was far too personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #5: Fight / Heal
> 
> this one kinda explains a bit more about the Sundering's role and how it works in the au, as well as Feloria's ability to remember... kinda

This wasn't the first time one of his nightmares was far too personal.

For a while, Feloria had blissfully encountered nothing in his dreams. No ire, no flame, no hatred or death. Endless streams of things more than like forgotten, considering the company he kept in them, his beloved Hythlodaeus and the man who had remained a mystery until now, Emet-Selch. As soon as they had met, the dreams, blissful and sweet, had surged with fervor and healed whatever pain and ache his nightmares presented him.

Yet now, he stood aside, a spectator to a scene he no doubt witnessed. And, by proxy, may have caused.

There stood several figures, all cloaked in black, much the same as all the times before. Their faces hidden behind distinctly shaped masks of crimson, though the one whose face was obstructed, facing away from him, he knew more like donned black. It's significance, unknown, but its identifier, blatant.  _ That was him, who he once had been. _ Feloria grimaced inwardly, that thought still kept him uneasy, but now was not the time for introspection it seemed, for the scene continued all the same. Those in crimson were all manner of cross, some silently fuming and some animated and almost all were accusatory. One of the masks was less distinctive than the others, simple in shape and design, standing back from the rest of their fellows as, one by one, they walked away from the black masked version of himself. The one person stood, waited for the others to bid their departure, and then they stood alone.

Silently they waited, for what Feloria didn't know, nothing said, nothing gestured, nothing done. Feloria recognized the mask, of course, it was one he had now seen countless times, tied to a man he had only just met. This version of that man took several steps forward and the black masked man, as well as Feloria, braced himself for a personal onslaught. But when nothing came, a certain emptiness in his gut bloomed. This version of Emet-Selch stood there, just perhaps two short fulms away from this past version of himself, and did nothing.

That was almost worse than if he had berated him.

The two robed men stood in absolute silence, though the air was thick with unspoken spite, a conversation had in private, eyes speaking for the heart rather than lips. Somehow, Feloria knew the context, deep within his own heart, as if this Emet-Selch of the past were speaking directly to him. Whispering his disappointments directly into his ear.

The topic, their mutual friend, their  _ lover _ , the long since vanished Hythlodaeus. Feloria felt his heart wrench in his chest again. The pain almost fresh, the ache almost palpable.

Hythlodaeus had apparently disappeared just before the summoning of the Convocation's creation, the  _ will of the star _ , Zodiark. No one had seen or heard from the man in years, as if he had simply vanished amid discussions of the Sound and a resolution to saving their home. One could ponder over  _ why _ and  _ where _ for eons, but they would never find an answer.

Though, his past self and this Emet-Selch seemed convinced of one thing each.  _ It was your fault. _

Each of them screamed it silently into the space between, it was their fault for him leaving. Emet-Selch almost radiated ill will, an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling. It reeked of  _ you made him leave us with your folly and your foolish attempts to combat the Sound with your bare hands, it is your fault alone he left us. _ It made Feloria want to vomit. Surely, surely he never felt that way, surely Hythlodaeus hadn't left because of him. A similar notion, fluctuating from his past form made him even sicker.

_ It is  _ **_your_ ** _ fault for summoning something so unknown and dangerous, for all we know he might have been  _ **_sacrificed_ ** _. _

Feloria started to tremble in the space in between his consciousness and the dream. No, no please don't fight, don't say such horrible things…

_ If  _ **_you_ ** _ had only left well enough alone perhaps the Sound would have been pushed away without the need to have so many  _ **_sacrificed_ ** _. Had you left well enough alone,  _ **_troublesome fiend_ ** _. _

No, no this wasn't right. This wasn't right, they shouldn't be fighting, not when death looms at their door still, not when their love, the love they shared for Hyth, the love they shared for  _ each other _ was so palpable. Why were they fighting?

_ As if I brought it to our door, at least I didn't risk the life and limb of every being we may have cared for, the life and very  _ **_soul_ ** _ of our beloved Emissary! You, you! The Convocation, all of you! Nothing but fools to the last, being rid of your selfish rot was one of the best things this  _ **_fiend_ ** _ has ever done! _

Both Feloria and Emet-Selch reeled. No… No… This wasn't right… Tears slid down his cheeks, wet and real, as he watched himself march away. Watched Emet-Selch stumble forward, reaching for just a singular moment before letting his hand drop to his side. Clenched into a fist, trembled as Feloria did, now surely in both the dream and in the present, and then faded away to black.

With a sharp breath, Feloria jerked upright from a warm embrace, pain worming through his chest. Silent wails choked on sleep and exhaustion. To think… He really walked away… No,  _ no! _ His heart, his chest, his throat all burned. One of their last acts… A fight, over the one thing that should have brought them together.

What an awful way to die, with the spite of your soulmate's ire.

The screaming ache in his soul was suddenly pulled to a halt by hands, warm and plentiful, grounding him to reality.

One was placed on his left arm, pulling his hand down away from his hair where it had knotted itself, threaded around mussed up strands, tearing at his scalp in frustration. Another rested just below the nape of his neck, pressing slow circles with the thumb, and the index and middle fingers. Slow and gentle, pulling his shuddering breaths back to a steady stream, his shoulders slumping from their tense hunch.

Then, another set of hands, just a bit slower to reach out, clothed with silken gloves, found their way onto his person. One slid from Feloria's hip to the center of his back, the fabric drawing a soft shudder from around the now silent sobs. It traced up and down his spine, slowly, pulling his mind from the dark fear with gentle touch. The other gloved hand wrapped around the wrist of Feloria's right hand, fisted in the blankets. The silk felt soft and cool against his feverish skin as the hand threaded with his own, fingers interlocking.

Feloria felt grounded almost all at once, the sensation of those hands bringing him fully to reality. Away from that awful dream, that  _ memory _ , that which was no longer real. Because even if that  _ had _ been the past, even if they had been split apart by their own doing, they were here now. Hythlodaeus to his left, Emet-Selch to his right. They were here. They had found each other,  _ found him _ , and whether or not he was really that person to them now, they never showed him that it mattered. They gave him unconditional affection, and he did his damnedest to give it all right back. Feloria felt his breathing steady, exhaustion finally settling back into his muscles, his bones. Gently, oh so gently, those hands brought him back from the horrors within his own mind, just like they always did. Pulled him back against the pillows, fingers entwined, palms pressed together, hair smoothed from the tears sticking the strands against his cheeks.

With a shuddering sigh, silently they returned to where they had been before, gently wrapped up in each other. Arms embraced him, reached across him to assure the other. Sinking back into the sheets, falling back into the quiet of night, a collective thrum of souls lulled Feloria back to sleep.

Maybe, some time soon, he could ask them what the torrents of light that wrapped the three of them together in a tricolor rainbow meant. He knew one thing however, that it meant they were supposed to be there. That finally, finally, all of them could heal.


	6. Reminiscent Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun glowed dimly with the smoke billowing through the room and out the window, yet he still glowed all the brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EmetWol Week #6: Mask / Embrace
> 
> nothing witty to add, jus some fwuff

The morning broke harsh over the horizon, warm sunlight brushing over skyscrapers and homely shops, apartments flooded with yellows and oranges to welcome a new day. He had been awake for some time now, coffee warming his palms, now the rising sun warming his face as it slowly crested over the building  _ just _ blocking it personally from view. It was a sight Hades never tired of, be it from his corporate offices or his personal quarters, the sun shone ever beautifully. Dazzled over the asphalt, the bits and pieces of reflective material almost making the somewhat quiet morning streets take the appearance of a river of stars.

The view from where he currently leaned, however, was all the more enjoyable. How, one might ask, if the sun was the same everywhere. What made this tiny little private balcony, overgrown in tedium with plants both aesthetic and beneficial, any better? Simply, the sun that resided inside the apartment just behind him, Hades could safely answer. For inside, a warmer glow burned bright, even if it was only for himself and Hythlodaeus to see.

Hades took a cautious sip of his coffee as his mind led him down a mental road, his eyes lazily tracking people walking down below beside the physical. Still too hot to drink, he noted much to his own distaste.

It had been about a month or so since their arrangement had changed, himself, Hythlodaeus, and Feloria. After a night of what could only have been horrible dreams, Feloria had approached the both of them on a quiet morning, not unlike the one gracing him now. Hades remembers distinctly that he appeared to be rather upset, even if he and Hythlodaeus had successfully brought him back to a restful sleep the night prior. There had been something in those sunset eyes that dimmed their brightness, something that just couldn't remain his knowledge alone.

Feloria had been vague, not so much that Hades and Hythlodaeus couldn't have put two and two together, but enough to show that he was experiencing amounts of discomfort that neither of them wished to press. He spoke, tight lipped, about a horrible dream. One where they never saw each other again. One that, unfortunately, had not been just a horrible dream. It brought Hades back to his conversation he had had prior with Hythlodaeus. About not knowing what he would do if this was all some sort of tortuously blissful dream, and they were cursed to awaken after being brought back together again.

It was also something Hades often thought about, plagued him really, the idea that one day he could just, wake up. In the void, lost to only the will of Zodiark. Forgotten, alone. He had felt that way for thousands of years, and suffice to say now that temporal bliss graced him every morning with the rising sun, he feared it even more.

Yet, Feloria feared the opposite, he feared falling asleep, because that meant he would lose them. Over and over, he might have to see them torn apart by their own selves. Might have to feel that same pain, until he woke up and found himself embraced wholly by them. Hades supposed it was the state of things. Those who knew no bliss would of course be afraid to chance losing it just by thinking it's all an illusion. Then those who knew it in passing, only to have it intensively ripped away in the fragments of dreams would be afraid of those dreams becoming reality.

Truly, neither could ever win.

Though, since that day, Hades took every sun drenched morning as a very, very successful win. This was no different, though as he took another sip of his coffee, he grimaced again to only realize it was growing cold. With a bitter sigh he removed himself from the wall just before the sliding balcony door, escaping the sun's warmth to enter toward the kitchen. The sun, however, glowed brighter there. Not the same, but the one that he found all the better.

At the counter just off to the side of the room, under a wide window that overlooked the same street Hades had just been daydreaming over, tending to another menagerie of plants, was the sun. His sun. Feloria. Bright and brilliant, soul shimmering without abandon, dancing with the rays of warmth cascading through the glass. Both shone bright, both kissed the leaves of the plants, flooded the room full, nearly blinded Hades with their persistence. Truly, truly, he was the sun.

Though, something else was also dancing through the kitchen, now that Hades was slowly pulling himself from his silent reverence of the other man. With a scrunch of his nose, a smell affronted him shortly after, and soon Hades was hurrying into the kitchen himself, disregarding the confused glance from Feloria as he looked up from his soft gaze at his plants. The pan that had been apparently abandoned on the stovetop was smoking, thick and grey and roiling angrily throughout the small space. Feloria immediately froze in place as Hades pulled the pan off of the heat, quickly turning off the stove and abandoning the pan in the nearby sink.

There was a thick silence, almost as thick was the smoke now escaping the window Feloria moved to open after realizing smoke was still billowing about the room. Neither of them spoke, Hades had also managed to pour his stone cold coffee into the sink as well in his hurry, hands now simply braced in the countertop. They both stared, in utter silence, at the sink, the smouldering pan that might have had a remnant of food in it. Then they looked at one another.

And they broke into a shared fit of laughter. Hades' was more exasperated as he leaned his elbows onto the countertop, face buried in his hands as his shoulders heaved at the force of his laughs. Feloria's was more muffled and, understandably, embarrassed, yet still light and airy, just like Hades would have expected. His mouth was just slightly covered by his hand, his cheeks darkened with his embarrassment. As Hades' laughter faded, his smile remained, again lost in the view of his… His lover.

The thought brought a pale crimson to his cheeks, how nice it was to use that fulfilling word again.

Feloria nearly glowed with the backdrop of the sun filtering through the smoke as it billowed out the window. A subtle, faded glow that balanced with the twinkling of his soul, danced in his sunset hued eyes, made the little white freckles on his cheeks appear like stars. Hades found himself moving, closer to the sun,and the sun moved closer to him, warm with humor and still gentle laughter.

"Well, I had wanted to surprise you with breakfast, since you were only drinking that godsawful coffee…" Feloria smiled as he spoke, as Hades closed the distance between the both of them with his longer strides and wrapped his arms around Feloria's waist. Feloria's arms found their way around Hades' neck, his smile still gently lifting the corners of his mouth. "Sorry I got distracted…"

Hades simply shook his head before leaning down, placing soft kisses against Feloria's lips. He said nothing for a little while as they kept exchanging small kisses every so often, letting the embrace of the morning sunlight's warmth envelope them. Then when they finally managed to pull away from one another, he simply smiled again.

"All I need really is that  _ godsawful coffee,"  _ Feloria rolled his eyes, before letting out a soft sigh at another assault of kisses before Hades continued. "And my beautiful sunshine…"


End file.
